1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved Christmas light string controller, and more particularly to a Christmas light string controller having better waterproof structure and mechanical strength.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Christmas light string not only is used as a decoration in Christmas season, but also is widely used as a light-emitting decoration on various situations. In the measure for controlling the flickering of the light string, conventionally, at least one flashing control bulb is serially connected with the light string. By means of the heating and cooling of the bi-metal thermal plate arranged in the flashing control bulb, the flickering effect of the entire light string can be controlled.
In order to achieve a better flickering-controlling effect for the Christmas light string, an IC controller has been specifically developed for controlling the Christmas light string. Such controller mainly includes an integrated circuit and relevant electronic circuits for controlling the flickering effect. By means of the sequential actuating signals generated by the integrated circuit, a more versatile flickering-controlling effect can be achieved.
However, the conventional IC controller is designed as a rectangular box structure. When hung on the light string, the controller is not accordant with the light string. This deteriorates the entire appearance of the Christmas light string.
Moreover, the conventional controller lacks a waterproof and humidityproof structural design. Therefore, when the Christmas light string is positioned outdoors, the ambient water or humidity may intrude into the controller to affect the normal functions of the integrated circuit and other electronic circuit elements.
In addition, the conventional rectangular controller structure has poor mechanical strength. In case the controller is dropped down or compressed incautiously, the controller may be damaged.